1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
The face of a golf club head include a plurality of grooves, known as marking lines, score lines, or face line grooves (hereinafter referred to as score line grooves), which affect the spin amount on a ball. It is desirable to have the grooves on an iron club head, especially a wedge, in order to increase the spin amount on the ball. The surface roughness of the face also influences the spin amount of a ball. Japanese Patent No. 3,000,921 discloses a golf club head in which a plurality of fine grooves are formed on the face in addition to the score line grooves.
A wedge gold club head such as a sand wedge or approach wedge is used with the face perpendicular to a target direction, with the face open, or with the face closed. For example, when a player wants to hit a ball high, he or she generally uses the golf club with the face open. When the player wants to roll a ball, he or she generally uses the golf club with the face closed. When the face is directed perpendicularly to the target direction or is open, the larger spin amount of the ball is desirable, and particularly when the face is open, the large spin amount of the ball is desirable.